


Hart to Hart Harts in Hill Haven

by Sparesmom



Category: Hart to Hart
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparesmom/pseuds/Sparesmom
Summary: Jonathan and Jennifer travel to Hill Haven following the death of Jennifer's 'Pa' Stephen Edwards. While there they learn of a possible problem with Hart Industries newest military contract.





	Hart to Hart Harts in Hill Haven

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone unfamiliar with the program, Jonathan Hart is a self-made millionaire, his wife Jennifer is a journalist. Max was their trusted butler, cook, and chauffer. Jennifer's father Stephen Edwards is former CIA and Walter is his man-friday.

Hart to Hart; Harts in Hill Haven

Chapter 1  
Jennifer hung up the phone with a trembling hand. Jonathan was waiting beside her, having already heard her side of the brief conversation.  
"Oh Jonathan, first Max and now Pa"  
The shimmer of teardrops welling in her eyes was like a knife twisting in Jonathan's gut. With no family of his own, he had adopted Max's, and especially Jennifer's families. The loss of Stephen Edwards was nearly as painful for him as it was for her. He longed to whisk her away from the pain as if they ran far enough and fast enough they could outrun death itself. But no exotic local would ease this heartache. Instead, he gathered her in his arms, cradling her tenderly as she sobbed like a child.   
Jonathan didn't often regret their lack of children of their own but sometimes on days like this was hard not to wonder what might have been. Growing up in the orphanage had made him keenly aware that no one would mourn him like this when he passed. Sometimes he wished he could leave behind something more than a few businesses and some buildings with his name on them. But children weren't in the cards for him and Jennifer had accepted that reality easily enough. Their life together was one of pleasure and the kind of freedom they could never have if there was a child. Still, he did feel the lack occasionally.   
Lost in his thoughts, he didn't immediately realize how much time had passed. Jennifer's tears had tapered off and her fingers were scratching lightly in the chest hair peeking out of his open collar. He tried to ignore the desire that flared automatically at her touch but his traitorous hands were already mapping the contours of her back and hips. It was only with difficulty that he forced them back up into safer territory. He was determined not to burden Jennifer today with the inevitable need that flared every time she was in his arms. He shifted uncomfortably, hoping she hadn't noticed his erection swelling beneath her luscious ass.  
Baseball statistics. The stock report. Even the memory of Max in a cocktail gown. He wracked his brain for anything that would stem the rush of heat. If only she would stop squirming maybe he could control himself. It was almost as if she was doing it on purpose.  
Her soft hand cupped his cheek and he tilted his head down to look at her. His questions were cut off by her lips on his as she murmured "la petite mort" against him before opening her mouth to his kiss. Still, he held himself in check, allowing her to take what she needed from him. She moved until she was straddling him and ground herself against him, eliciting a groan he couldn't stifle. But Jennifer didn't want him to hold back. Her hands fumbled between them opening his slacks and shifting her panties aside so he slipped inside her with the ease of long practice.  
She rode him almost desperately, her voice cracking as she whimpered "Jonathan . . . I . . . please . . ." After so many years together he knew exactly what she was asking and he moved his hand between them curling his thumb against her as she rocked back and forth on him. Her tongue plundered his mouth, wordless cries lost in their joining until he felt her stiffen for a long moment before sagging limply in his arms. His thumb moved more slowly now, bringing her down gently as they continued to kiss, breathing together until she released his lips to lay her head on his chest. One last sob escaped her, equal parts sorrow and satisfaction, but her tears did not return.  
"What was that you said before?" He asked the question into her hair and she knew he wouldn't press it if she chose to ignore his words. She could feel him softening inside her and she moved to hold onto him a little longer.  
"La petite mort." She murmured. "The little death. It's a way to feel alive when death touches you." Her fingers were toying with his chest hair again and he felt himself stirring to life.  
Fifteen years of marriage and she still made him feel like a horny schoolboy. He would take her again if that's what she wanted but this time wouldn't be a quickie on the couch. He stood up carefully, giving her time to get her feet under her. There was the soft rustle of silk as she stepped out of her ruined panties and her dress settled around her legs.  
"Come with me." He cajoled her softly. "If you want to spit in death's eye we can at least do so in comfort."  
She led the way up the stairs, her hands still entwined with his as if she was loathe to lose contact.

In the bedroom he undressed her slowly, reverently kissing each bit of skin he uncovered. Her body hummed like a tuning fork as he worshipped her. One by one her silky garments slithered to the floor but when he reached to unsnap her stocking he paused then left the sheer hose in place. She stood, still as a statue, unconcerned at her nudity, waiting as he quickly removed his own clothes and sat on the edge of the bed. Standing in front of him, the late afternoon sun through the filmy curtains cast a golden glow around her as if she was made of light itself.   
Now it was his hands that trembled, reaching out to touch her hips and bring her close until she stood between his knees. He rested his cheek against her belly and all at once he understood. She was so warm, so alive in his arms. Making love to her was the ultimate celebration of life and he kissed the warm flesh against his cheek once more before pulling her down to the welcoming bed. Jennifer was still mostly silent and as much as he appreciated the chance to worship her uninterrupted he missed the playful banter that usually accompanied their lovemaking.  
He stroked her skin so gently, a featherlight touch. His fingers just seconds ahead of his lips as he seemingly kissed every freckle on her pale skin. He was treating her as if it was the first time they made love. The years fell away for both of them as he pleasured her.  
Never passive in their lovemaking, Jennifer gave as good as she got. Her hands danced on his body setting nerve endings aflame. She pushed him down, straddling him again and he moved to fit himself inside her but she pulled away. She bent forward until her lips hovered over his mouth. Now it was her turn to cover him with kisses. His mouth, neck, ears, even his eyelids, before her journey took her to his chest, planting her kisses in the thick mat of his hair. She nuzzled his nipples and bit them lightly when he tried to squirm and hurry her along. He knew where she was headed so he willed his body to be still. His hips ached to arch upward to her warm mouth. His hands begged to tangle themselves in the thick waves of her hair. But he clenched his fists and he waited.  
Her mouth hovered over him for an eternity, her hot breath a torment. He waited so long that he was almost surprised by that first sweet lick. But then her warmth surrounded him.  
Neither of them had come to this marriage as virgins but the first time he made love to Jennifer he realized that before her he had only had sex. He'd never truly connected with another woman the way he did with her. Jennifer had become his life. She, and Max, and Freeway were the family he had always wanted. He had never met a woman whose privileged upbringing hid such sass and fire, plus a sex drive equal to his own. He tried every day to show her how precious she was to him and never let her feel like business was more important than her. And in return, she made his life more wonderful than he had ever dared imagine it could be. She moved over him now, sometimes fast, sometimes so slowly that he longed to thrust forward and empty himself into her but he schooled himself to patience.  
He could feel the fire gathering and he reached for her but she batted his hands away. It felt like an eternity before she let him go and stretched her body out on top of his. They kissed deeply and he could still taste himself on her tongue but he also tasted the ghost of her from their earlier encounter. That sweet musk that mingled with her perfume and her citrus shampoo into a scent that was uniquely Jennifer. It filled his nostrils and overwhelmed his senses.

The sweet languor of earlier was gone from her body, she was trembling and he suddenly had a flash of sense memory. She felt the same as running his hand over the flank of their thoroughbred horse moments before a race. He could feel the same barely restrained energy in Jennifer now. He rolled them over carefully, trapping her in a cage of limbs. He wanted to ground her in this moment and not let her dwell on this most recent bruise on her heart.  
His touch soothed her, slow sweeping strokes of his hand while he landed tender butterfly kisses on her face and neck. They communicated with silence and touch and she drank his stillness like wine. Only when the frantic thrum of her heartbeat had slowed in time with his did he turn his touch again to pleasure.  
From the very first time, Jennifer had always been able to lose herself completely in his lovemaking. It was as though they each carried one half of the same soul that lived for the times they were together. Even across a busy room he only had to turn those ocean eyes her way and the fire between them would scorch anyone who got between them. Her body responded to him like the tides followed the pull of the moon. Now she lost herself again in the fire of Jonathan's lips half kissing, half biting at her skin, tiny nips that spun her higher and higher. When his mouth descended onto the tight peak of her nipple she clawed at his back, trusting him and letting go of the tethers that tied her to the earth. He scraped his teeth lightly across her areola and she flew into his blue, blue eyes that somehow became the sky. Jonathan was the only reality she knew, and the only one she needed.  
Jonathan took his time moving down her body. If she wanted to delay the hour she would have to face the loss of her father then he would spin it out as long as he could. She shifted beneath him and his five o'clock shadow rasped across her sensitive nipple again. Her breathing was harsh, almost sobs, but for an entirely different reason now. He could taste salt on her skin, a sharp counterpoint to her customary sweetness. She moved again, stretching like a cat as his tongue dipped into her navel.  
He spent long moments . . . years . . . eons nibbling the curve of her hips and thighs. He slowly teased his way down to her toes and just as slowly back up again. And when she was certain that his next kiss would be at her core he began all over again. Meanwhile, Jennifer's desire was quickly becoming an all-consuming need. Jonathan was on his third journey up her thigh when he paused and looked up at her.  
"This is my favorite spot. Right here at the top of your stocking where soft silk gives way to even softer skin." He rubbed his roughened cheek on her inner thigh, a deliberately casual move that let his nose graze the center of her and she arched up off the bed with a strangled cry.   
"Oh, I'm sorry darling. Did I hurt you?" He teased her gently and he could barely hold back his laughter at her muffled shriek of frustration. But when she lobbed a small throw pillow at his head he took pity on her and rubbed his nose on the overheated flesh once more. She struggled to maintain contact.  
"Jonathan, please. Don't torture me." It was clear in her voice that her attention was fully focused on what he was doing to her body and there was no room for anything else.  
He lowered his mouth over her, working his tongue just enough to give her a measure of relief but never fully satisfying her. He knew his wife well. He could keep her on edge for hours with a series of small orgasms, always keeping her gasping "more". He moved slowly, giving her time to anticipate his every move. There wasn't a millimeter of her body left untouched. He made love to her with his soul and his whole heart.   
No matter how many years they had shared together the desire had never waned, it always seemed glistening and new. Jonathan loved that there was always some different facet of her personality for him to explore. He still wanted her desperately. Knowing she was his as he was hers did nothing to stem his desire. He still got butterflies when she walked into the room. Still felt an unnameable tension in his gut if he lost sight of her for too long. He knew she felt the same by the little signals she always sent him. No matter how boring the meeting or dinner party Jennifer always found a way to flash him a glimpse of her stocking tops or draw a forefinger across his palm in a way that looked perfectly innocent but was loaded with the promise of a thousand secret wishes. Sometimes he could barely tear his eyes away from her. Heaven help him if they were seated together at a dinner party. Her hand under the tablecloth might look innocent enough, casually resting on his knee but no one else could see the way her nails traced delicate patterns on his slacks, or the way she could look across the table and that one eyebrow would quirk upward along with the tiniest nod of her head and suddenly the evening couldn't come to an end fast enough for him. Driving home with her curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest. So often he was tempted to find someplace to park and make out like a couple of kids. Sometimes they did. Now he could tell almost to the second when the orgasm would wash over her and he timed his attentions to be sure that every wave had time to ebb and flow before the next explosion.

It was past midnight, when they were cuddling in a drowsy post-coital glow that Jennifer's stomach growled and she broke into a fit of giggles that quickly infected him as well.  
"We missed supper" She finally managed to gasp. "Shall we raid the fridge? Although I'm not sure I have the strength to walk." She pecked him lightly on the lips and slipped out of bed selecting a thick white terry robe from her closet. Jonathan grabbed its twin from his own closet and followed her downstairs.  
Jennifer was already head and shoulders deep in the fridge rummaging around and poking into containers.  
"There's plenty of fruit and cheese in here. Or I could cook if you want something more substantial."  
Jonathan chuckled and slipped into his Cary Grant impression.  
"Darling, I love you but you can't do toast." He reverted back to his regular voice "I didn't marry you for your cooking skills."  
"Well then, it's a good thing I have other talents." Jennifer quipped back at him. She appeared balancing a number of Tupperware containers while Jonathan chose a bottle of wine from the cooler. They bustled around each other for a few minutes in a cozy domestic dance, he got the wine glasses and napkins while she got the plates and utensils. Without speaking they both decided on a fireside picnic rather than the table so Jonathan flipped the switch for the gas jets and lit the fire while she spread a blanket on the floor and added a few throw pillows from the sofa. He sat with his back against the sofa with Jennifer semi-reclined across his lap feeding each other small bites.  
"I remember picnicking with Mother and Pa when I was very young. It was under a magnolia tree behind the house and there was an old blue and white checked blanket on the ground. I had run off after a butterfly. Oh, I couldn't have been more than six or seven years old, and I remember as I came back around the tree Pa and Mother were kissing. It was the first time I realized they loved each other like that. I mean of course I knew they loved each other, but I mean loved each other beyond just being my parents. It was the first time I realized that they had a whole other relationship that didn't include me. I understand it now, but at the time I remember feeling just a little bit left out. Like they were complete without me." There was a wistful tone in her voice. "I must have made a noise or something because they looked up. Pa gave me a deviled egg, and just like that, I was back inside the circle again. I haven't thought about that picnic in years. She shook her head in that Jennifer way that she had.  
"Deviled eggs were one of the first things Max taught me to make," Jonathan remembered. "He said a man should know his way around a kitchen, a casino, and a boardroom."  
"Max's Rules to Live By.' Jennifer smiled fondly and made her voice gruff "Never break a promise, your word is your bond. Pa had many of the same rules. "Always treat people with kindness and respect whether they can do anything for you or not."  
"When we came back from London after I asked you to marry me Max is the one who made me go to Stephen and ask his blessing. I tried to tell him that you were much to modern and independent for that sort of thing. That you would resent the implication that you were property to be brokered and bargained for. But Max insisted, he said I wasn't only marrying you, I was marrying your family as well and Stephen would feel slighted without the gesture. He said it was a sign of respect and it would start our relationship off on the right foot.   
"So that weekend when you were away doing the pesticide story I flew to Maryland. I told him I wanted to marry you and I hoped he would give us his blessing. He asked me if you knew I was there so I told him the whole story . . ."  
"Jonathan, not the whole story!"  
"Well, I left out that night at the Waldorf and that green lace thing you wore. But I did tell him that I loved you and I would spend my life making you happy. He said he raised you to have a good head on your shoulders and if you thought I was the one then he trusted your choice."  
Jennifer smiled.  
"I never knew that but it sounds like Pa." She nibbled thoughtfully at a piece of cheese. "You know I once asked Max why he wouldn't call me Jennifer. He told me that he started calling you Mr. H because it gave you an air of maturity and command when you were going in and taking over these companies. He said it was important for those old businessmen to see you in a position of power. That it got to be a habit and he was too old to change now."  
"I never knew that," Jonathan parroted her own words back to her. "He always called me Kid then suddenly one day it was Mr. H. I guess I was too wrapped up in making my first million to give it much thought."  
"Max certainly was one in a million." She said.  
"So was Stephen." He replied. "Isn't it funny how they both were so similar in their own way?"  
"I guess a father is a father even if not by blood," Jennifer remarked gently. Jonathan noticed that the sheen of tears in her eyes was matched by his own and remembered another one of Max's rules.  
"There's never any shame in crying or loving." He murmured.  
"That one was always my favorite," Jennifer responded with a smile.

Chapter 2  
"Mr. Hart, I don't know if you remember me. I'm Doug Templeton, Max's nephew. You once helped me out of a jam in college." The young man who approached them outside the church held out his hand. "I'm sorry to disturb you right now but I didn't know what else to do. Sir, I've been working on the Aegean team and I think there's a problem." Jennifer noticed the frown that settled on Jonathan's face as soon as Doug mentioned Aegean. She sat on the Board of Directors for Hart Industries and she also held Jonathan's proxy votes so she was fairly familiar with most of their large projects but Aegean was unfamiliar to her. That could only mean one thing. Aegean must be one of their top-secret military projects.   
"Let's not talk about this here." Jonathan was saying now. "Follow us back to the house and we will talk there." The Harts were staying on at Stephen's estate Hill Haven for a few days. There wasn't anything to settle really Jennifer had transferred ownership of the house to Stephen's longtime aide Walter and her trust fund had now been designated for his daughters. Jennifer was keeping only Pa's old fishing tackle and his silver pocket watch, plus the old blue and white checked picnic blanket.  
In the car, she asked Jonathan about the Aegean project.  
"I can't tell you everything but it's a new tracking system for submarines. Do you remember that imaging software Peter McDowell has been working on? We've been adapting it for use underwater. If we can find a way to image the ocean floor, really see it, it could open a whole bunch of applications. It could track ships and planes that go down from the moment they send a distress signal, no matter how far off course they might be."  
Jennifer lifted his free hand to place a kiss on his knuckles.  
"My valiant hero. You'll save the world yet darling." Her smile reached all the way to her eyes and Jonathan's heart swelled to see it. Stephen's service had been brief and there would be no gathering at the house but Jonathan knew it had been hard on her just the same.   
Walter was waiting with coffee when they arrived back at Hill Haven and Jennifer quickly told him they were expecting one more and to please serve it in the library. When Doug pulled up there was a fire in the grate with coffee and small snacks laid out on a side table. 

"So Doug, what's important enough to get you all the way out here."  
"Mr. Hart, I'm part of the team working on the Aegean project. Sir, I'm nobody, I just compile information but I came across a cost breakdown analysis that struck me as kind of odd then a few days later I was summarizing the results of the first test runs . . . Sir, I think there's a fatal flaw in the software and I think the team leader is covering it up. That's why I came straight to you. I didn't know who else to trust."  
"Okay son, just slow down and tell me what you saw," Jonathan said as Jennifer poured coffee for everyone.  
"Well Sir, like I said first there was this cost breakdown analysis that compared the cost of retooling the program, which would blow the deadlines for delivery, versus the payouts for legal settlements. But then a few days ago there were results for the preliminary testing. And that's where it really got strange because there were two copies of the same report. But one showed Aegean had a fatal system flaw and the other had it performing perfectly."  
"That's not unheard of son. Maybe they fixed the flaw and ran the tests again." Jonathan pointed out.  
"No Sir, those tests are time coded. Both reports had the same time stamp on them. Only the results had been changed. Sir those reports are signed by the project leader. I didn't know who to trust, but then I read that you were going to be in Maryland for your father in law's memorial and I knew I had to bring it to you directly."  
"No, you did the right thing, Doug," Jonathan assured him. "Do you have any evidence of the duplicate reports?"  
"No Sir, but I swear it's the truth. It's just that we are searched when we leave."  
"That's all right son. I promise I am going to get to the bottom of this. Darling, we may have to stay in Maryland a little longer than we planned." He looked over at Jennifer with a rueful smile.  
"I'll tell Walter." She smiled at them and left the room.  
"Now Doug, I want you to go back to work tomorrow just like always. Don't mention our meeting. Don't even tell anyone you know me, all right?" Jonathan walked the young man to the door.

"Darling, what are you going to do?" Jennifer asked him when he returned to the library.  
"Well, tomorrow I'm going to take a little unannounced tour of the test facility and see what they have to say." He folded Jennifer into his arms. And in the meantime, I'm feeling quite jet-lagged."  
"Jonathan, you can't possibly be jet-lagged."  
"Oh yes, very jet-lagged. And in need of a hot shower and a nap."  
"Oh. I see." That eyebrow quirked up at him but Jonathan just reached down and pinched her butt. Jennifer jumped and giggled and pinched him right back before she twisted away and sprinted up the stairs, Jonathan hot on her heels.  
Jennifer's childhood bedroom looked much the same as it had when she occupied it full time. The antique mahogany four-poster bed still had the crocheted lace canopy, and the matching armoire still held a few of her treasured childhood things. Silver framed photos of her mother and her first horse Sweet Sue still graced the bedside table and her dressage ribbons were still pinned around the mirror.  
"When I was a little girl this bed felt huge. Now I don't know how we both will fit." She said eyeing the double bed dubiously.   
"We'll find a way darling. Jonathan spoke from behind her, nuzzling her neck. "We always do."  
The shared shower was hot and soapy and lots of fun. And afterward, they laid down together and made slow, sweet love in the cramped bed. Jennifer was lying, contentedly drowsing on Jonathan's chest, his hands wandering up and down her back when she suddenly suggested "Jonathan, let's go riding. We haven't ridden in ages." Her eyes were all lit up and sparkling as Jonathan glanced at his watch.  
"Sure you start getting ready and I'll go make the arrangements. I'll be right back." He slipped into a bathrobe and left the room to speak to Walter. By the time he got back, Jennifer was dressed in faded blue jeans that molded to her body like a second skin with a pink polo shirt and scuffed cowboy boots. She had laid out Jonathan's jeans and boots and was brushing out her hair. He dressed quickly and they headed down to the stables. She laced her fingers into his as they walked in companionable silence for several minutes.   
"Jonathan, what will it mean if Aegean isn't ready on time?"  
"Well, we would get hit with a significant penalty. But that's not my real concern. If someone is altering reports to hide a flaw people could die. And the reputation for safety we've worked so hard to build could be destroyed in a day."  
"Are you going in as you or is this an undercover operation?"  
"I think I'm going to play this one straight. I'm sorry darling. I know how you love playing dress up. But why don't you come along for the official tour. Maybe if the team leader is sufficiently distracted I can find out what's really going on."  
"Well, then I will have to wear something sufficiently distracting." She smiled a saucy grin up at him.

Their ride was magical. They steered the horses among the trees, avoiding the roads and pathways where they might run into other people, content to just be together. The sun's slanting rays were tinted orange by the time they approached the barns again but Jonathan didn't turn into the paddock.  
"Let's go this way." He urged.   
"What did you do?" She asked suspiciously. They came around the barn to a wonderland. The old magnolia tree was hung with paper lanterns and the blue checked picnic blanket was spread with a beautiful picnic.  
"I thought we could make our own circle," Jonathan said catching her hand and kissing her fingertips.  
"Oh, Jonathan." Her voice broke on his name and she merely shook her head but her eyes said 'thank you' more eloquently than words ever could.

They ate, and talked, and drank wine like new lovers. At dusk, the paper lanterns came on and Jennifer discovered something she had overlooked earlier. The old tree was wrapped with thousands of fairy lights that twinkled in the gathering dark.  
"Walter couldn't have done all this in the few hours we were gone?" She asked in wonder.  
"He didn't," Jonathan replied quietly. "I'm going to tell you a story and you're going to want this." He passed her his handkerchief.  
"The other day you mentioned having a picnic under this tree. Apparently, it was something your parents liked to do frequently. When you were very young they would come out here after you had been put to bed and when you were older you were so often away at school. Stephen was traveling all the time they considered this their special place and they would slip out here for a date night as often as they could. Your father had the tree strung with fairy lights to surprise her one year. After your mother passed away he continued to have the lights hung every year. Walter said Stephen never so much as walked out here again but every so often he would have the lights turned on. He could sit by the window in his study and look out on this tree and remember your mother."  
Jennifer was crying freely by the time Jonathan finished speaking and he had swiped a sleeve across his own eyes a time or two.  
"Walter said he's going to keep the lights on the tree in honor of Stephen. He also said to leave the mess and he will take care of it after we go up." As if on cue 'Strangers on the Shore' began playing from hidden speakers and Jonathan stood and stretched out his hand.  
"Dance milady?" Twilight gave way to night as they held each other and danced beneath the moon.  
Arm in arm they walked back into the house and up to their room. No words interrupted the music they were making and Walter smiled to himself as he retreated to the kitchen so as not to disturb the lovers.  
Upstairs, Jonathan and Jennifer scarcely even noticed when the radio shut off. Clothing seemed to dissolve away and when Jonathan entered her they both felt the magic touch them. They moved together, breathing each other's breath, climbing higher and higher until they felt like one being. Jonathan felt the orgasm wash over her a split second before it did him. Sleep was a long time coming, every time they started to drift off one of them would touch the other and they would begin again. Jonathan lost count of how many times they made love that night. They both knew they had touched something magical and once in a lifetime.

Chapter 3  
Jonathan was debating a second cup of coffee when Jennifer came down the stairs the next morning. He couldn't have hoped for a better choice of outfit. She was wearing a slim pencil skirt in charcoal grey that ended several inches north of her knees and a pale pink blouse made of tissue paper thin silk. She looked so lovely and approachable that it hurt his eyes just to look at her.  
The drive to the Hart Tech facility in D.C. was uneventful and Jonathan took note of the admiring glances Jennifer was getting as they entered the building.   
Jonathan knew without vanity that he was considered a catch. Wealthy, reasonably good looking, not too old. Plenty of women had thrown themselves at him before his marriage. More than a few still did. But he knew without question that he had married up. That Jennifer would still love him just the same if he were penniless. That was the thought that made him so proud to be walking beside her. Now he spoke to the receptionist.   
"Would you please advise Wayne Jeffries that Jonathan Hart is here to see him." It wasn't a question, and his name sent the young woman scrambling to comply. They had barely been escorted to the executive lounge when Mr. Jeffries appeared.   
"Mr. Hart, so happy to meet you, but I don't remember us having a meeting scheduled." If he was hoping to shame them for dropping in unannounced he was in for a rude awakening.  
"Mr. Jefferies, this is my wife Jennifer." Hands were shaken all around and Jennifer marveled at how Jonathan had taken control of the situation and reminded Mr. Jeffries just who was the boss with such a simple phrase. Just a tiny reminder to observe the societal niceties was all it took to steal the other man's thunder right out from under him.  
"No, we didn't have an appointment. My wife and I happened to be in the area so I thought we would stop in and have a look at your momentum on the project." Jonathan's tone was polite but with a definite air of authority.  
"I'd be more than happy to give you a tour Mr. Hart. Unfortunately, your lovely wife will have to remain here. National security matters and all. We can't allow anyone in who hasn't been vetted."   
Jonathan wasn't about to let that happen. A large part of his plan revolved around Jennifer and her distraction capabilities. He knew the scientists working on Aegean would love the chance to show off a bit to a charming, intelligent visitor and he counted on them saying more than they might to the head of the company.  
"Jennifer has top secret clearance. Admiral Springfield arranged it when we were working on the Pandora project. I verified this morning that it is still in effect. So you may speak freely." Jonathan informed him.   
"Well, Sir," Mr. Jeffries began as he led them down the hall "as you know the Aegean project is attempting to adapt the McDowell Aviation imaging system to work underwater in the hopes of rescuing downed submarines." He turned to Jennifer as he continued. "You see Mrs. Hart, right now if a submarine runs into trouble we don't have any way of pinpointing its exact location and begging your pardon ma'am but it's a big ass ocean. But if we could spot the heat signature with our satellites then we would know exactly where to send our resources."  
"What makes this different than the sonar we use now?" Jennifer asked. She already had Mr. Jeffries eating out of her hand.  
"Well, that's where Peter McDowell's imaging software comes in. You see we can use sonar and heat seekers to see that there is something in the water but we can't see what it is. With this new software tied into our satellites, the computer extrapolates the information into real-time images so that we can see exactly what we're looking at. Submarine captains can use it for better navigation, but most importantly our rescue subs can use it to pinpoint the exact location of downed vessels because every second counts for those guys." 

At every stop of the tour, Jonathan asked a few technical questions then faded back to let Jennifer take the show. With her journalism background, she asked intelligent questions and was skilled at getting people talking. Jonathan just watched and listened and took mental notes. But there was one question that still nagged at him. He was just about to speak up when Jennifer asked it for him.  
"So how close are you to a working prototype?"  
"We are just about there. Aegean ran perfectly in our preliminary test run."  
"And you mentioned that the submarines themselves can use this technology to visualize the ocean floor?" She probed so skillfully that Mr. Jeffries never even felt the knife slip in.  
"Yes. Of course, most of the ocean is still too deep for us to map accurately but this will give us a better look than we've ever had before."  
"And you haven't had any problems with the temperature variance causing false readings?" Jonathan asked. "I only wonder because that was a concern the first time we tried using the software."  
"I understand your concern Mr. Hart but the Aegean performed admirably in the tests."  
"Well thank you, Mr. Jeffries. We won't take up any more of your time. I need to get this lovely lady to lunch. And say that three times fast and win a hundred dollars." Jonathan chuckled and led Jennifer out into the sunlight.   
"What are you going to do darling?" She asked when they were sufficiently away from the building.  
"Well, if Doug's information is correct then Mr. Jeffries just lied to me. I need to get into their computers to be sure. I won't fire a man without proof."  
"Stanley!" They both exclaimed in unison. Once in the car, Jonathan put a call in to Hart Industries resident computer geek to find those records.   
They ate a late lunch at a small bistro where thankfully the food was better than the attitudes of the waitstaff. But the crabcakes were amazing and they shared a dozen oysters. Jennifer had a stuffed lobster tail for her entree but Jonathan ordered a second dozen oysters, joking that he needed the boost after last night. They were sharing a cup of chocolate mousse when Stanley called them back.  
"Mr. Hart, I think I've found what you're looking for. It wasn't even hard. You know Sir, nothing on a computer is ever really gone. The report that showed Aegean is faulty was deleted but it wasn't hard to retrieve it. The cost-benefit analysis you asked about wasn't even deleted. It was left out of the official files but it was right there on the hard drive. I faxed everything to the number you gave me.  
"Oh, and Mr. Hart, Sir? Please give our sincerest condolences to Mrs. Hart." Jonathan ended the call and looked at his wife.  
"Stanley and the rest of the office said to give you their sympathy. And the documentation we need should be waiting on the fax machine when we get there. I need to call Peter McDowell and get him up here right away to see if we can fix this in time. I should have brought him up in the first place but he is so happy in R & D. "  
"I'm finished, darling. Let's get this taken care of."  
Jonathan dropped a couple of bills on the table and they left. He called Peter McDowell from the car. "Peter, I need you in D.C. right away . . . Yes, I know you prefer research . . . the Aegean project . . . It's not a permanent thing, I just need you to come up here and figure out what's wrong with it . . . how soon can you be ready? . . . Okay, I'm sending the jet. And Peter, thank you." Jonathan disconnected with a frown then called their pilot to get him on his way. When he hung up Jennifer reached over to stroke his free hand.  
"Darling, what will it mean if the project isn't finished on time? I mean really?" She asked.  
"We will be hit with a ten million dollar late penalty for starters. And it will be much harder to get contracts in the future. Hart Industries will take a hit in the press, that means our stock will go down. The ripple effect from that could hurt us for years. But the thing I'm most concerned about is that cost-benefit analysis. That could be used to prove that Hart Industries knew that Aegean was faulty and covered it up. That would make us civilly liable. "  
"Oh, darling. I wish there was something I could do." Jennifer looked distressed so he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
"You are doing something. Darling, you are my beautiful reminder of why I am doing all of this. And you remind me of what's really important." He kissed her hand again and gave it a little squeeze. "The question now is what to do? Obviously, Mr. Jeffries is terminated, but what about the rest of the team? Who participated? Who knew and did nothing? Who is totally innocent? He turned off the main road onto Hill Haven's tree-lined drive, his mind a million miles away.

He didn't know how or why his mind worked the way it did. Why he could see solutions and connections where no one else did. He had realized long ago that dwelling on a problem never helped, but if he distracted himself with something else his brain often came up with the answers. And Jennifer was the sweetest distraction he knew.  
It was Walter's night off. He had left a boeuf bourguignon in the oven with instructions to leave it in until 7:30. Jonathan wrapped his arms around Jennifer in the quiet foyer. "Dance with me."  
"There's no music." She replied.  
"We'll make our own." He started humming and then began to sing Let Me Call You Sweetheart to her. They waltzed around and around, Jennifer's heels clicking on the marble floor as their only accompaniment. She knew him as well as he knew her and she knew what he was doing but she held her tongue. Jonathan was always there when she needed him and she would be there for him now. That's what love was, supporting each other in the hard times. An old snippet of poetry floated through her head and she quoted softly.  
"That is the true season of love when we believe that no one has loved this way before us and no one will love this way again when we are gone."  
"That's beautiful," Jonathan said waltzing her toward the stairs. "Is there more?"  
"I don't know" Jennifer confessed. "I only remember that little piece, I don't even know where I heard it."  
Their progress up the stairs was impeded by frequent stops to kiss and touch and whisper love words against each other's skin. Jennifer knew how much he needed her touch. Even beyond sex, just the simple running of her fingers through his hair or patting his shoulder as she walked by. When she was younger her mother had told her that the secret to a happy marriage was touch. Men loved being touched because they didn't get enough in their lives. 'Women touch constantly' she had said. 'We hug, we pat each other on the hand. We touch for any reason and no reason at all. But men don't do that so they need a constant diet of physical contact to make a strong marriage.' Remembering how happy her parents had been Jennifer knew it was true. And she took every opportunity to put it into practice with Jonathan. Now he ached for her hands on him. Temporary separations for business trips were only bearable because of the joy in their reunions. She kept a constant connection with him now, encouraging his hands on her. On the landing, she slipped tiny pearl buttons free until her blouse hung open, her white satin camisole exposed, and her hard nipples visible through the thin fabric. She backed up the next few steps, beckoning him forward with her saucy smile and a crooked finger until they reached their room. There she removed his tie and tied it over his eyes.  
"What are you doing?" He laughed.  
"Hush. It's my turn to play." She told him unbuttoning his shirt. She leaned in close, just millimeters away from his lips and whispered "Remember when you got those chemicals in your eyes that blinded you for a few days? Pretend it's like that and reach out with your other senses. What do you hear?"  
Jonathan thought about it for a second.  
"I hear silk rustling. You must be taking off your blouse."   
"Very good. And what do you smell?"  
"Your perfume. And that Altoids you snuck when we were in the car." He smiled and stole a quick kiss. "Hey, I like this game. A kiss for every one I get right."  
"All right smart ass, then what is this?" She asked tracing something cool and very soft down his chest. He tried to place the sensation but it was as elusive as trying to pin down smoke. It was smooth but there was some friction too, it was at once familiar and strange. She dragged it down each of his arms and along some invisible trail across his stomach and chest. It was an intriguing sensation. pleasant but just foreign enough to keep him guessing. She stroked it over his lips and that's when he caught the scent.  
"It's a rosebud." he guessed.   
"Correct." She said kissing him. "And this?" This one was warm and slipped across his skin like water and he knew it instantly.   
"That's your camisole." He answered confidently and was rewarded with another kiss.   
"And what is this sound?" She asked again, followed by a slow ratcheting sound.  
"It's the zipper of your skirt. I'm missing a hell of a show." He complained.  
"Play your cards right and I'll give you a command performance." She teased lightly. "And what does this taste like?" She whispered against his lips.  
"Peppermint." He whispered in return capturing her mouth. She dragged his shirt down off of his arms and tugged the tie from his eyes so he could lean back and look at her. She stood before him in just her garter, stockings, and stilettos. "Va Va Va Voom!" He exclaimed. "That is almost worth missing the performance for. Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?"  
"Every day. But tell me again." She breathed.  
"You are the most beautiful woman in the world. And I am the luckiest man in the world."  
"Yes, you are." She teased him, earning a playful swat on the ass. "Now, let me show you how lucky you are." She led him to the bed and pushed him down, face first.  
"Umm, darling? I'm not sure you understand how this works." His voice was somewhat muffled in the bedding but his body shook with laughter.   
"Shut up funny man," she said sitting on his butt "and let the most beautiful woman in this house rub your back."  
"In a garter and stilettos? Does this mean it comes with a happy ending?"  
"Not if you don't shut up, " she laughed. Jonathan was so happy to see that his playful Jennifer was back, and then she started kneading at the knots in his shoulders and he groaned out loud. They kept up a steady stream of banter as she worked his back until his muscles were loose and supple. When he was practically purring she said: "flip over."   
"Mrs. Hart, you're trying to seduce me."  
"Is it working?" She asked, somewhat rhetorically as the evidence was nudging her thigh. He pulled her down on top of him and wrapped his arms around her.   
"You spoil me, my dear. How shall I repay you? Diamonds, furs? No, you have those things already? You want the moon? No, that's been done. I know, your own space station? Space Station Jennifer, it has a nice ring to it."   
"How about if you just make love to me cowboy."   
He grabbed a hold of her and flipped them so that he was on top.  
"With pleasure ma'am." He bent his head to her neck to kiss the ticklish spot behind her ear and nibble her sensitive earlobe. "I love you, you know."   
"I do know. I love you too." She whispered arching her back as he slid inside her. They spun the moments out, just enjoying each other's company until it was time to head downstairs to get supper from the oven. 

They ate Walter's delicious beef stew with a warm baguette and Jonathan tossed together a salad to round it out. And after supper, he went up to draw a hot bubble bath for them. Jennifer looked fabulous in bubbles and it was a very happy habit they had fallen into. It was his turn to be in front so he was lounging back against her while she idly soaped his chest with a sea sponge.  
"You are the best therapy." He said just as the phone rang. "I'm sorry darling. I told Peter to call once he took a look at the software no matter how late it was." He answered the phone. "Jonathan Hart here . . . Yes, Peter . . . Well, can it be repaired? . . . How long do you think it will take? . . . I see . . . Well, do whatever it takes. I'll see you have everything you need . . . Yes, good night Peter." He hung up the phone and leaned back in the water again. "Peter says he found the flaw and it doesn't seem to be an error as much as sabotage. He thinks he can fix it but it's going to require rewriting hundreds of lines of code and he's not sure he can get it all done in time. He wants to bring in a couple of the people who helped design the original system. People he trusts, and they are going to work around the clock to try and get it done."   
"Does that mean you will be able to sleep now?" She asked.  
"You know me so well. Yes, as long as I have you in my arms I can sleep." They stepped out of the tub and dried each other off before slipping into pajamas and their too small bed where they slept nestled together like two spoons in a drawer. 

Chapter 4  
They awoke the next morning to the smells of bacon and coffee. Walter was just laying the red placemats on the table when they came downstairs to face the day.   
"Jonathan, something occurs to me," Jennifer said. "Who is the saboteur?"  
"I've been wondering that myself," Jonathan admitted. "Walter your coffee is amazing."  
"Thank you, Mr. Hart. It's Kona, from Hawaii."  
"Well, it has to be Mr. Jeffries," Jennifer said. "He is the one who signed the reports, and he's the one who lied to us. And Jonathan is right Walter, your coffee really is very good."  
"Thank you, Miss Jennifer."  
"We know that Mr. Jeffries was involved, but one clown doesn't make a circus. I doubt if Jeffries was working alone." Jonathan mused.   
"What do you know about him?" Jennifer asked.   
"I hired him away from Skyline Aviation specifically for this project. Cost me an arm and a leg but at the time I thought it was worth it. He's the best in the business next to Peter. He has the skills. Peter said that whoever crippled the system did it in a way not easy to find."  
"Does everyone involved in the sabotage have to be part of the Aegean team? I mean, could he be working with someone on the outside?"  
"I haven't ruled out industrial espionage. Our security team is digging into it, and Skyline Aviation in particular. The problem is that we don't yet know the motivation behind it."  
"I'm not sure I follow you." Jennifer looked perplexed.  
"Is someone trying to make Aegean fail because they want the program itself to fail? For example, to give another company a chance to get ahead of us. Or is someone trying to give Hart Industries a black eye and Aegean is just their means to an end? Because our response will change based on the motivation behind it." Jonathan explained.  
"How will you determine the motivation?" She asked.   
"Our cybersecurity team is efforting that now. They are trying to reverse engineer the corrupted data to determine it's origins. And Stanley is doing a deep dive into Wayne Jeffries background to find out who might be pulling his strings." Jonathan poured them each another cup of coffee and picked at the croissant Walter placed in front of him. "In the meantime, I think you and I need to establish a presence at the lab and see who gets spooked."   
"What do you need me to do?" Jennifer asked.  
"I'm going to set up an office. I can work from here for a few days. I need you to do what you do. Talk to people, get them to open up. Find out who is disgruntled, who has an axe to grind. You will have the perfect cover to be there a lot because you need to decorate my office. Just work slow, take lots of coffee breaks."  
"Darling, isn't it kind of silly to set up and decorate a whole office suite if it's only going to be for a few days?"  
"I want the team to think I'm going to be a fixture there. Maybe you can spread a rumor that I'm considering relocating permanently. I want to see who gets nervous."  
"And as a bonus, we get to commute together every day." She smiled and kissed the top of his head as she headed for the stairs again. "I'm off to get dressed for the office then gentlemen."  
"Just remember ~sufficiently distracting~", Jonathan called after her.

At Hart Tech Labs Jonathan made a big, noisy splash about needing office space and spending more time on the East Coast. It didn't take long for the rumor mill to start churning out theories and Jennifer was able to pick up quite a bit of gossip just walking the halls with an empty coffee mug in her hand. If anyone asked she was just looking for the executive lounge. By lunchtime, she was able to provide Jonathan with a name.  
"Bradley Davis?" He asked with a frown. "It doesn't ring a bell. Any idea what his issue is?"  
"No. All I have been able to get so far is that people say he is just generally disagreeable. They say he is always talking about this protest or that, always marching for one cause or another. He's apparently the type to complain if the coffee shop doesn't have a dozen different types of sugar. Mind you these are just the things people are saying, I haven't met the man yet. He could just be one of those guys that doesn't fit in well so people scapegoat him." Tenderhearted Jennifer wanting to be sure no one was being bullied.  
"Not to worry darling, I promise not to judge. I will be bringing every person who works on Aegean in for private interviews so as not to single anyone out. I just needed a place to start."  
After lunch, Jonathan sent out a memo announcing that effective immediately Mr. Jeffries was no longer with the project and that he would be meeting with each of them privately to discuss the future of the project. It had the desired effect. The hallways and breakrooms were buzzing with gossip. Jennifer made so many trips back and forth to the breakroom that she had to resort to dumping her coffee into a potted plant.   
After meeting with each member of the coding team Jonathan had fired three additional people, made a private note to keep a very close eye on two more, and heartily agreed with the general impression the Bradley Davis was a thoroughly unpleasant person. Jonathan came away from that interview with a strong feeling that Mr. Davis knew more than he was letting on but without proof his hands were tied. He called Stanley and asked him to begin a deep background check on Davis and reorganized the command structure so that someone was always keeping an eye on him.   
Driving back to Hill Haven that evening, each of them was satisfied with everything they had accomplished and confident the saboteur would be discovered. Aegean would be back on track.   
"I made reservations for us at Positano tonight," Jonathan said now. "I don't suppose you would be interested in a little dinner, a little dancing, maybe a late night brandy at The Grille?" He asked her now.  
"Oh darling, the dinner and brandy sound wonderful, but I doubt I could dance a single step. I must have walked a thousand miles today."  
"Well then, what about dinner at the house, a massage, and late night brandy in front of the fire?" He suggested instead.  
"Heavenly" She replied. 

Stretched out on the little bed on top of a towel Jennifer groaned as Jonathan's strong fingers dug into her aching back. He grabbed the bottle of scented oil from the warmer and dribbled a few more drops on her back his hands sliding sensually along her spine.   
"Have I ever told you how much I love your hands?" She asked him.  
"Tell me again" He prompted. "Come on, you're the famous writer. Dazzle me with your words." He chuckled then offered a bribe "I'll give you an extra ten minutes."  
"An offer I can't refuse. Okay, I love the strength of your hands. I love the way you knead all my aches and pains away. I love the way you go back and work on that one stubborn spot on the left, just above my hip. Oh yes, right there." She practically melted when he dug his fingers into the sore muscle.  
"Keep talking," He demanded. "I'll keep rubbing as long you keep talking."  
"In that case," Jennifer closed her eyes. "I love the way you massage my calves when I'm tired." His hands slid down her legs. "I love how you are so strong on the backs of my legs but so gentle around my ankles." He cradled one dainty ankle in his hand, bending down to kiss her instep lightly.  
"And I especially love the way you rub my feet," She continued. "Those big strong hands manipulating my throbbing feet." Her voice had taken on that playful, teasing tone he loved so well. As he rubbed her tender feet he dropped brief kisses on her toes, playing the game with her.  
"And my thighs," She continued. "My thighs are so sore after all that running up and down the corridors.." His oiled hands slid up her legs squeezing the long, taut muscles. God, he loved her legs. She still had the legs of a dancer.  
"You know, I had to spend a lot of time perched on the edges of desks and counters gathering all this information for you." She pouted prettily and his hands moved up, pinching and kneading the round globes of her ass.   
"My poor little Mata Hari," He teased. "You did an awesome job. I could never have gotten so much information without you. How about when this is all over and we are past the Aegean tests we slip away for a little R&R somewhere. Tuscany, or the Bahamas maybe?"  
"Oh Jonathan, that would be lovely," She sat up suddenly and wrapped her arms around him. "It would be so nice to have a vacation from all the intrigue and responsibility. Just you and me alone with nothing to distract us from each other."   
"You pick a spot. Anywhere in the world. You can throw a dart at a map if you would like. You say where and I will make the reservations." When she laid back down it was face up and she pulled him down on top of her. They spent a long time just kissing, making out like a couple of teenagers. There was no hurry. They both knew where they were headed and they had all the time in the world to get there. Tonight was all about enjoying the journey. When they finally did make love it was slow and sweet. They took their time, just talking and touching as much as anything else.  
Long after Jennifer had fallen asleep Jonathan was still awake mulling over the possibilities. He had every confidence in Peter's ability to get Aegean up and running again. The problem was that if they didn't find the saboteur he or she might try again, and this time they might hit something more vital. He couldn't risk any of his people being hurt. He decided to meet with Bradley Davis again and see if he could get a better read on the man. Still, it was a long time before he slept.

The next morning at the office Jonathan determined to make an unannounced visit to Bradley Davis' work station to see if he could get a clearer picture of the man's motivation and personality. He made his way to the lab only to find that Jennifer was already there, holding the inevitable coffee cup and attempting to charm the obnoxious Mr. Davis. A second cup of coffee, obviously untouched, sat on the desk.   
Jennifer seemed determined to engage Mr. Davis in conversation, which he seemed equally determined to ignore. Jonathan hadn't been spotted yet so he sat down to be less obtrusive and just watched his beautiful wife work. It was almost funny to see how stubbornly Bradley tried to avoid conversation with her without being openly rude to the bosses wife, and how intent Jennifer was to succeed. Most of her questions were given only grunts or monosyllabic answers but she persevered. Sitting apart from them Jonathan watched the man's body language, studying him like he would a poker opponent. When he thought he had a pretty good handle on Davis' tells he quietly slipped out the door.  
Jonathan returned to his office and called Stanley to see if he had dug up any information on Davis that wasn't in the files. Then he walked down to Peter's lab to check on their progress. Here again, Jennifer's touch was evident. There were delivery packages from several of the local restaurants and he recognized a couple of sofas from the executive lounge that had been brought down for the engineers to nap on between shifts. Peter was excited to show Jonathan the progress they had made. He was exhausted and haggard looking and he missed his family terribly but the researcher in him loved solving problems and this one had been substantial. But they had made significant progress and he was reasonably certain that they could have Aegean running in time for the military trials. All in all, Jonathan was satisfied with the morning's progress as he returned to his office to await Jennifer's return.

They had lunch at the Woodmont Grill well away from any prying eyes and ears where Jennifer reported that from the little Davis had revealed she was fairly certain he hated the military and was angry that Aegean's potential was 'being corrupted by the governmental oligarchy' to use his words.  
"Well, Stanley discovered that Davis was at school with Wayne Jeffries son so there's our connection and now you've discovered their motivation. Now we just have to figure out his next move so we can be sure Aegean is protected. I already spoke to Peter this morning, he is fortifying the firewalls to protect the software from another hack. He said to thank you for arranging the meal deliveries by the way. I guess the vending machine fare was getting pretty old."   
"Can't we just put a watch on Davis?" She asked him now.  
"We can't watch him away from work. We don't know if he has a way to remote access the program. And we still don't know if there is anyone else involved. The deeper we dig into this thing the more complicated it gets." Jonathan sounded exasperated and Jennifer felt terrible for him. This wasn't something she could tease or love him out of and she felt so helpless. She picked at her black and blue salad but no matter how perfectly the steak was seared and plated she couldn't enjoy it. Jonathan never worried like this, he always said money was easy, he could always make more. And she knew he wasn't worried about their personal future. He had set aside fortune enough that they could live out the rest of their lives in comfort soon after their marriage.   
"A lot of good people could lose their jobs if this goes badly." He was saying now and Jennifer reached across the table to clasp his hand. He didn't look up but the two of them sat quietly for a few minutes.  
"Thank you, darling," He said at last. "I know this has been a hard time for you but you've set everything aside to be here and help me through all of this. You have no idea how much it means to me to have your help and support in all of it." He lifted their joined hands to kiss her knuckles.   
"I think the only thing we can do now is watch and pray that all goes well." He said. "Aegean is as ready and as protected as we can make it. Admiral Springfield will be here in the morning. One way or another this will be over within 24 hours."

Chapter 5  
Wednesday dawned bright and early but Jonathan and Jennifer had already been awake for hours. Hart Industries had too much riding on this test for either of them to sleep much. Aegean would be tested at Bethesda Naval Base at 9 a.m. Several submarines had been moved into place at various points in the waters around the base. They had been ordered to simulate a full systems failure at different times throughout the night in order to test Aegean's sensitivity to dwindling heat signatures. If all went well Aegean would be triggered automatically when a distress call was received. It would connect to satellites over the area of the distress call, the satellites would begin transmitting raw images of the area back to Aegean which would then translate the data into real-time images and transmit the exact coordinates and images to the rescue ships in the area.   
Jonathan hoped it would one day be useful in also locating planes that went down at sea. But considering that during previous tests Aegean had overridden the rescue subs tracking abilities and the new program actually made the disaster worse, he would settle for not failing.  
At 9 a.m. sharp he stood with Jennifer and the rest of Peter's Aegean team in the command center at Bethesda. all of them watching anxiously as Aegean went live. One minute passed, then two, then the black viewscreens resolved first into bright orange heat signatures then into slightly surreal images of five submarines. The Aegean system sent precise coordinates to the subs who then moved in for the rescue simulation. In the command center cheers went up as the five 'downed' sub signatures were joined by those of the rescue teams. Aegean was working perfectly. 

Hours later, back at the research facility Bradley Davis was having a full meltdown. His monitors were shattered and the remaining contents of his desk flung on the floor. He was stomping his feet and screaming impotently when Jonathan and Jennifer arrived with the rest of the team.   
"You!" He was practically foaming at the mouth and he ran at them in a rage. Jennifer was a few steps closer and he backhanded her to the floor. That was all Jonathan needed and he stepped forward and punched Bradley Davis squarely in the nose. Davis went down like a poleaxed steer and didn't move again.  
"You're fired," Jonathan said, stepping over the unconscious man to help Jennifer to her feet and examine her rapidly purpling cheek.  
By rights, it couldn't really be called a fist fight since it was over with a single punch and there were plenty of witnesses to testify that Jonathan was only defending Jennifer. Davis was hauled away in handcuffs and a broken nose. Peter promised to track down the source of the sabotage to be used against him at trial. Jonathan sent the jet to pick up the entire McDowell family as well as the families of the other engineers and sent the whole group for a two-week vacation to Disney World. 

Jonathan was a most attentive nursemaid, keeping chilled compresses on her swollen cheek and spoon feeding her Walter's broths and gelatins for two days and nights. And each night he made love to her very gently and slowly, not allowing her to lift a finger to anything more strenuous than deciding where he should take her on vacation.

Jennifer barely managed not to cry saying goodbye to Walter. She knew that he would welcome her if she ever decided to visit but she also knew that it would never be the same without Pa. She took one more walk around the house, touching the old desk, the butcher block island, the sideboard in the upstairs hall her mother always displayed fresh flowers on. Even though she hadn't lived here for many years there was still a little girl part of her that would always think of it as home. But the family photographs were packed away in the jet already and arrangements had been made to have the horses shipped to their stable in Los Angeles. She didn't even notice when Jonathan finished his phone call and joined her until his arm was around her shoulders, pulling her into his embrace.  
"Are you sure you're okay with giving up the house and your trust fund?" He asked her softly.  
"Yes. Walter has cared for this house for more than thirty years. I know it's in good hands. And we have more money than we could ever spend. I have no need of the Edwards Trust. Walter's daughters can put the money towards his grandkids education. I'm just saying goodbye."

The jet made good time back to L.A. and Magda was waiting with the Bentley when they touched down at sunset. She was reliable and they depended on her a great deal but she would never be the friend Max had been. Still, they knew they could count on her, as Jennifer discovered when they arrived back at the house. The gazebo was covered with fairy lights and a large picnic hamper was set in the center. When Jennifer turned to question her Jonathan held out the blue checked blanket.  
"It's not a magnolia tree but it will have to do."

The end. Until next time.


End file.
